mobilelegendsnataliafandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia
Natalia is strongest Assassin in history. She's raised by Church of Light where in belong to Kingdom of Light. She possessed great mastery and talent in assassination missions and she is only one who can able to do Stealth. Contents # Appearance # Personality # Skills and Abilities # Background # Trivia # Quotes # Battles # References Appearance Natalia is a young woman with short, white hair and light blue eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Ruby described as "amazing." She wears white hood with blue-gold lane which has white cloak. Cloak has red claw-like design. She wears armor in her stomach. She wears blue overrals, which has a lot of red-brown belts. She has brown mini-bag under her overrals. She wears brown leather gloves and gold claw. She complate outfit with long white-brown high-heeled boot which has gold crystal. Personality When she's a little girl, Natalia is very cold person cause she's very lonely. When she's raised by church, she just thinks about missions and nothing else. When she meet Tigreal, even though she was cold to him, he makes her heart's ıces melts away. This makes her more kind, caring person. Natalia is very proud person and confident with her abilities. Also she's believer to Lord of Light. She searchs truth and wants world peace. She's strong willing person and she acts what she says. She isn't want helped or saving by someone. She always try to seems like strong, not showing her emotions. She acts cool, cold-blooded and brave. But inside of her heart, she's lovely, pure-hearted and she deeply cares for important persons in her life. She always search for the light while working on the dark and believes nothing is true. In her missions, she sneaked behing enemy lines and slain those she thinks are worthy of death. History Natalia was raised from a little girl by the Church of Light and trained into one of the Church's assassins. This young phenom had risen to become the top assassin for the Church via her outstanding talents, but then on one assassination mission, she failed, causing her companion to meet with unprecedented disaster. Although she was able to escape danger with Tigreal's help, this was undoubtedly a severe blow to proud Natalia. To prove herself again, she exiled herself to the outskirts of the land far from the Empire and the Church to carry out more dangerous missions. Who is her target? Will she be able to win back all that she once possessed? '' '''Quotes' Hero Select: Where's my target? Hero Move: Give me names, and ı will give you blood Fate forced me to become an assassin It wasn't me who choose the gate of light, the king chose me One life is just enough Searching for the light while working on the dark Truly wise man will not tell you the truth What's the truth? Hero Ultimate: Nothing is true Hero Death: May death.. brings me.. peace. Abilities Stealth: Also known as Assassination Power, Natalia is a master at using this it, she's only one who can you use this ability. She can turn herself invisible and slain her targets when they even don't reliaze she's there. When she attacks someone her power increases. Master Weapons Speacelist: Natalia possesses great mastery in use her claw and her skills are of the highest caliber. She have outstanding talent in point of she rised to best assassin. Enhanced Agility: Natalia has proven herself to be quite nimble, swiftly dodging attack by backflipping into the air several meters away from the explosion, while being still able to land on both feet, unharmed by the attack. Immense Speed: Using Stealth form, Natalia possesses such a high rate of speed that she can immediately dissappears and suddenly she can attack from behind. Cause her speed, she can dodge multiple and fast attacks. Immense Reflexes: With her good instinct, Natalia possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. When she senses she is about the be attacked, she can immediately protected herself. Keen Intellect: Natalia has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge. Immense Strenght: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Natalia possesses a immense, extremely powerful and very large amount of physical damage point to makes her strongest assassin, having been repeatedly shown capable of she can destroy rock or metal bigger from her own size and weight. In addition, her claw slashes possess extremely powerful force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure with powerful shock-wave was generated, which destroyed the ground below her. Weapons Claw: Natalia uses shining, long tree bladed claw which makes her alias Bright Claw. Natalia possesses such a outstanding talent and extremely force when she use it. Skills * Claw Dash: Dashes forward, dealing 250 physical damage to enemies along the way. This ability can be cast twice. (CD:9 , Mana Cost:40 ) * Smoke Bomb: Casts a smoke bomb on the spot, slowing down movement speed for enemies within 65%. The hero's attack speed will increase 30%, and the hero will be able to dodge all basic attacks. (CD:13.5 , Mana Cost:80 ) * Cold-Blooded Strangling: Makes multiple forward attacks in a row, each dealing 60 physical damage and lowering movement speed of affected targets 65%. (CD:30 , Mana Cost:110 ) * Assassin Instinct: Attacks made from behind will deal an extra 15% damage. If the hero is in the brush for 2s without receiving or dealing damage, the hero will enter Stealth mode, and leaving the brush for 5s or dealing damage will make the hero reappear. Stealth mode increases hero movement speed 20%. causes the next basic attack to deal 35% extra damage, and silences the target for 2s. (Passive) Attributes |} |10/10 |- |'Durability' | |} |6/10 |- |'Speed' | |} |9/10 |- |'Intelligence' | |} |8/10 |- |'Weapons Specialist' | |} |10/10 |- |'Ability Effects' | |4/10 |- |'Difficulty' | |6/10 |}